I. Field
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to preamble design of a wireless signal facilitating reduced interference for semi-planned or unplanned wireless access networks.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, e.g., voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
One function of mobile network technology that facilitates convenient device mobility is the idle/active mode of mobile devices. When active, the mobile device can process incoming signals, transmit reply signals and facilitate remote voice and/or data communication with other devices. Such activity can consume a significant amount of power, however, reducing battery life of the mobile device. Fortunately, a typical user only engages in active device communication periodically. Thus, significant power can be preserved by not processing received wireless signals during period of non-use. Periods of limited or no processing are termed idle periods.
In order to receive inbound communication, the mobile device (e.g., when another user calls the mobile device) is required to process signals indicating that such a communication is pending for the mobile device. While idle, however, the device is processing few or no signals and thus will miss the communication if it does not activate long enough to process those signals. To facilitate active/idle mobility, a base station serving the mobile device coordinates periods of time where the mobile device activates to process incoming signals. These periods of time can be brief and relatively infrequent to reduce average mobile device processing and power consumption in idle mode. When an inbound communication for the mobile device is received at the base station, a paging signal is scheduled and transmitted on one or more of the coordinated periods of time that the mobile device monitors (e.g., activates and processes signals). By coordinating intermittent periods of active signal processing, the mobile device can identify and receive inbound communications while preserving significant processing power and battery life. Such an arrangement provides significant utility for the average mobile device user, increasing device mobility and overall convenience of mobile communications.